Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Hymns
by Divinas Comedias
Summary: Ganondorf is back but his new objective is not to change the past- but the future! With Zelda no longer wielding the tri-force of wisdom, Link sets off to the future in order to destroy his nemesis. What truths and mysteries will Link find in the future?
1. Chapter 1:The TriForce Wielder

**The Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Hymns**

**Chapter One: **

'**_The Tri-Force Wielder'_**

Two months was what it took to crack from no word from Princess Zelda, two weeks it took to arrive at Hyrule, two days it took to realize he was too late. In six hours of his arrival, he was standing beside the bed where his Zelda was lying unconscious, worn out and defeated. The silence that pervaded the room was nostalgic, gripping link from the neck to the point where it was becoming unbearable to keep from storming and raging at the occurrences. No matter how hard he tried she was always in danger…

"It wasn't your fault Link, it was inevitable and-"

"That's not true." He interrupted with a shaky voice as his hazy blue eyes traced Zelda's gentle and glowing pale face with anxiety, "I was to late, Impa."

Impa starred in silence at the boy, being herself of old age and knowing perfectly well what a heart break looked like in the eyes of the youth. Her poor mistress, she thought as she brought the covers about her Zelda, heaving a sigh as she noticed she had become cold. The whole castle was in disarray at the fall of the Princess that even through this dead silence, the protests and orders being shouted downstairs were heard as vibrations from the stone walls. The two stood there looking at Zelda as if expecting her to sit up and smile that enchanting smile of carefree she always bestowed upon them at a time of peace. She never sat up, her lips were curved into a frown and her eyes were shut- unmoving.

"How did this happen?" Link uttered under his breath as he brought his hand over his mouth trying to control himself for Zelda's sake. Even unconscious she still made him feel embarrassed- he never deserved to be in her presence. Impa, with a sigh turned to him and bowed her head in respect.

"Forgive me. It was my fault. She was in the courtyard waiting for the mail carrier. She kept insisting that she give the man the letter because the more people who touched it, made it plain and dull before it got to you."

Link looked sideways at Impa raising a brow in both amazement and confusions trying to hide the throbbing of his chest. "She was writing to me?"

"But of course." Impa answered bemused, her huge cheeks moving as her lips turned into a frown. "And it was very bad of you to ignore her callings."

"Ignore her callings? I thought she was-"

"Ignoring you? Honestly boy, she would never do such a thing." Impa stammered turning her head away in defiance, her protective attitude of Zelda taking full effect- she was her nurse after all. She was beginning her lecture on how Zelda was true to her duties but Link didn't hear much of it. _'She would never do such a thing'_, because she liked him? It was impossible… she was a princess and he a mere knight. Why get his hopes up? _But maybe…_

"Are you listening to me Link? You should have at least answered her, she was becoming desperate. She was about to send me to go look for you."

"But Auntie Impa, I never received a letter." He retorted almost heartbroken as Impa studied his face for any signs of lying, which forced him to look away from her questioning eyes, "I was waiting for them as I traveled. I never left the towns too far for incase she called on me."

Link shrugged turning his eyes on Zelda once more, her hair delicately waving about her on either side of her face like the sage that she was. "I was beginning to think that maybe- gah!"

He stumbled backwards holding onto his head as Impa walked over to him holding onto a walking stick as she shook her index finger scolding him. "You are the Hero of Time! How can she not worry about you…of course, you are also her friend…"

The mood changed between the too, they were no longer frowning at each other and even these reassuring words Impa stated made the throbbing on the back of his head seize for a moment and be replaced by a surge of pride.

"You're her friend and she'd do anything to help you Link, you know that. She would never break your feelings. The friendship you two share is stronger then you two think."

_Maybe Impa was right_, Link thought as he moved over to the side of the bed and kneeled down beside it taking hold of Zelda's hand, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. _Cold as ice_… he thought and frowned. He took her hand and saw the marking of the tri-force on her delicate hand and stroked it with a sigh remembering what she told him that last time they met.

"_I will be in your heart, Link, and you in mine. We will never be completely separated- not even time will be able to break our bonds- of friendship." _

Her smile that day, he swore to never forget it. As he rode off towards the sun, he carried her ocarina in order to remember her, that no matter where he was, she was there in his heart at all times. How could this have happened under his very nose?

"Do you know who did it and how?" He asked plainly, looking up at Impa who was dabbing a handkerchief here and there with her chubby hands.

"They don't know. When she was waiting for the Mail man, I told her she should bring some guards in order to be safe. As stubborn as she was, she sent me off and I like a fool left her unguarded. When I came back, she was on the floor unconscious and badly wounded. None of the guards saw who did it and we checked the whole town for anything suspicious. It's good you came, link, we are out of ideas."

Link stood up and nodded proudly letting go of Zelda's hand and placing it gently down over her chest as he turned to the door, his mind was all ready made up.

"I am going to go to the Temple of Time. I will get to the bottom of this."

Impa hesitated but said nothing as he closed the door letting the bustle from the outside enter into the room for an instant before it faded back into silence. Poor Impa, it wasn't rare for the nurse of the Princess to feel worthless and useless. She could do nothing but stand there and wait for everything to be sorted out. It always bothered her that she was never exactly useful in saving her dear princess.

"_It is all right Impa, you mustn't worry about me." _

Impa turned her head to look at Zelda and frowned defeated knowing that in the state she was in, no thoughts could escape her. She had spoken but only telepathically- the magic of old works wonders.

"My dear Princess Zelda, do you think he will notice?" Impa mumbled nervously as she took a seat beside the bed looking at Zelda's unchanging face.

"_Whether he notices or not, he has to realize I cannot help him."_

"But princess, what about the culprit, the one who attacked you-"

"_Impa, if the guards and town find out that the attacker was a Link look alike, can you imagine the revolts and calamity it would bring? I do not wish for another civil war."_ Her voice was desperate now as if she had foreseen it in dreams past. Impa sighed and nodded grievingly- Princess Zelda, the sage of wisdom.

"My lady, what exactly happened, why can't you come back to consciousness?" Now it was Impa's turn to sound worried and Zelda perceived it, her voice changing into a businesslike fashion.

"_I am not sure. I can feel everything, the warmth when Link held my hand- I feel everything this body does yet I cannot control it. Something that replica did made me loose control of it. But that is not what worries me."_

"My lady?" Impa asked nervously, sitting up straight in her chair as she looked down at Zelda's body.

"_Who ever made that replica didn't do it on purpose. I know link, I can tell who he is, and his eyes show everything. This replica as made out of shadow and darkness. It came for the tri-force, that's for sure, Disguised as the Hero of Time in order to get though the city and the guards. But it has a fault…"_

There was a long moment of silence as Impa starred at Zelda not breathing waiting for her to finish. _It had a weakness, what was it! _

"Princess?"

"_It's fault… Oh no!" _She called out as she perceived Link approaching the door to the temple and not alone.

"_Impa quick! To the Temple of Time!"_

It seemed like ages that Link hadn't stepped foot into the temple, the very site of its doors made him feel nervous, all the past memories of his former adventures were the result of stepping into this edifice. Why did he hold a strong yearning to enter it, could it really hold the answers to what he sought? He moved forward remembering that the old elder whom inhabited the temple had become on of the seven spirits, he wondered who had taken his place with a laden heart, and raised his hand to the door.

The Tri-Force glowed on his hand as it passed through the rays of the sun, making him stop to look and admire it. The Hero of Time, the one that bore the ancient Hylian mark- the bringer of peace. It was true, he had never failed yet mistakes, he had done plenty. Was he over-seeing something that might bring him to his downfall?

How could two months pass without any letter ever arriving, no dreams warning him- was he being stalked that bad? The enemy knew him to well… and now Zelda.

The enemy knew Zelda was his weakness.

Could it have been that? Or maybe he attacked her because she was the princess…. Yet still she was alive. Had it been a common murderer he would have finished the job. She probably fought him, so he was obviously after the Tri Force….

Link stood there petrified, his hands inches from the door, was it smart to open it? Remember what had happened last time he did?

_Link, stop!_

That voice, Zelda? He turned around rapidly and was frozen at what he saw…he was looking at himself… wait no, it wasn't! What he wore how tall he was- everything was identical except for their eyes. Links were blue while this false imitation of him had crimson eyes and a cynical grin. It was impossible, was he an enemy?! Certainly he was, why else would he be stalking him around. Why hadn't he heard him before!

_Link, you mustn't. Be careful! _

Zelda's voice flooded his thoughts as the creature moved towards him, lifting up his hand where he too bore the Tri-Force, what the hell was going on?!

"Back off you demon!" Link growled extracting his Master Sword from the sheath that was strapped across his back and pointed it directly at his chest. "The Temple of Time will not open for the likes of you!"

The false Link grinned and stood there looking at him as if what he said was a pretty decent joke- it irritated Link.

"Who's your master?" Link shouted placing his shield before him ready for combat, but the fake didn't move, he kept grinning as if expecting this from the start.

"Why you, are you the one responsible for what happened to Princess Zelda?!" He asked yet even before he saw the smirk and the nodding of the head, he knew that this guy was the one who had attacked her. It pained him to think that maybe Zelda thought he had attacked her…

_Be careful Link, he was created by dark magic… you mustn't let him enter the temple!_

Her voice was swimming around his conscious forcing him to think faster. If he defeated him, then everything will be finished… but what happens if this wasn't his true form? He had to get him out of the castle before he destroyed it. Before Link could do anything, a skin crawling laugh came from the far corner of the hall… _it couldn't be_, Link thought.

The heavy steps of Ganondorf's boots echoed through the hall, every step he took made link's heart sink deeper into his stomach making him weak. The face, the evil grin, he had never forgotten him. This was impossible, how could he be alive? Hadn't he been locked up for eternity?

How link wished Zelda were there, she would always have an explanation ready for him.

"Ah, my dear young Link, so you've grown." Ganondorf chortled as he took an eye-full of Link standing at the ready before him and then turning to the replica grinning. "Did I not do a good job?"

"How did you get out…?" Link muttered gripping his Master Sword tightly not wanting to accept that he was back. Ganondorf on the other hand began to pace keeping close to his creation out of protection.

"Well, you didn't think those ridiculous spirits would have me locked up for eternity, did you?" He stood up proudly, his chin raised in defiance as if he had taken them all out single handedly. Link noticed things were different; he looked older, meaner, and more animal like. Had all those years of confinement turn him into a raging bore? Link had changed as well; he no longer held the physique of a child, but of a man. The knight he was destined to become was now looking at Ganondorf directly in the eyes without fear or remorse, only desire to do what was right and courage to keep him fighting.

"By the way, before I kill you, how is our dearest Princess Zelda?" He smirked bellowing one of his evil laughs as Link, in his anger, began to inhale and exhale rapidly.

"What did you do to her?" Link muttered nervously as the fake Link began to move back in the same pose he was in. Ganondorf, on the other hand, was backing away, removing his glove showing the mark of the Tri- Force he bore.

"Let's just say I borrowed some '_wisdom_' from her…" Another skin crawling laugh.

"What…" Before Link could say anything, he was taken over by his imitation and the two went off fighting. It was impossible to win; he knew all of his moves. He knew what he was going to do before he did it! His mind was racing trying to block the attacks he was giving him and the other trying to figure out what Ganondorf had meant. Borrowed wisdom?

"You see, with her powers now mine, my creation can now open the door to Time…" Link thrust away buying some time to hear Ganondorf out but found it useless as he was attacked by behind from the recovered Link. "Once I open the door to Temple of Time and recover the Tri- Force, I will be able to defeat you!"

"NO!" Link was overwhelmed and pushed back as the imposter began to run for it in order to reach the temple door first. Amazingly, there was someone all ready there to keep this from happening. Link, in despair, growled and threw his Master Sword at the imposter as it came piercing into the fake Link's back falling inches from where Zelda now stood, heaving and gasping for breath as she glared at Ganondorf. Ganondorf, slightly pleased at seeing her there, grinned and bowed low ignoring the ganging sounds of his creation as it fumbled to get to its feet.

"Ah, well if it isn't Princess Zelda. Might I say you look beautiful this afternoon! A bit….pale, but charming all the same." His booming laugh that would have shaken any fool out of its wits didn't even make Zelda wince; she stood her ground in front of the temple door and glared up at the approaching Ganondorf.

"You have failed once more, leave now or suffer the consequences!" She bellowed raising her hand, the Tri-Force in her hand glowing, Ganondorf grinned even more as the glow started fading away leaving Zelda bewildered. She no longer possessed the power she once did- he had drained it, but how!

"I'm sorry dear Princess but the one who has come to an end," He removed his sword from its sheath and moved to slice her entire head of, "is you."

An arrow came flying through the air planting itself on Ganondorf's side sending him shrieking in pain as he turned. Link had recovered and was readying another arrow as Ganondorf turned to him.

"You'll pay with your life for trying to disturb the peace of Hyrule…"

"NOW!" Ganondorf ordered as the fake link rose, the Master Sword which link had thrust into him still piercing his front and back. From his tunic he removed the ocarina, the precious ocarina of time which he had taken from Link while they were fighting. Before Link actually had time to react, he began to play the tune- the song of time. Zelda's horrified face, Ganondorf's mischievous grin, and the imposters tune seemed to go on forever until a rush of light symbolizing the door had been opened over took links gaze and the next, he was sprawled on the floor with Zelda helping him to his feet shaking. The arrow he had thrown lay broken on the floor with no signs of it ever reaching its target.

"Link, are you all right?" Zelda's weak voice brought him back to life as she collapsed beside him. He lifted her head gently stroking her cheek involuntarily trying to wake her. She had used up all her strengths to come and warn him…

"Zelda? Princess Zelda, please! It isn't over yet!" He cried as he turned to look at the door, it was closed now, and growled angrily cursing his failure yet a comforting tug at his tunic made him look back down at Zelda whom was smiling, her eyes hazy as if lost in the middle of two worlds.

"You must go Link. The chosen one is ready, only the chosen one can help you." Her voice was fading and to Link's surprise, so was the mark on her hand.

"ZELDA?!" He called out in despair shaking her a bit trying not to let her 'sleep' again.

"Go link… go before Ganondorf does…"

"But where, Princess? I have no idea where those two left! I can't possibly-"

Zelda raised her gloved hand to silence him placing it delicately over his lips as she frowned up at him. "You are the hero of time, only you can bring Ganondorf's downfall…"

She noticed the mark on her hand fading and it fall back down, feeling weak as if something was being taken away from her, as if her very life was being taken from her. Link held her and looked down at her seriously and worried.

"Where did they go Zelda? How can I find them?"

"Find the Ocarina in the future and you find the chosen one. Find him before it is too late… "She said almost in a whisper as she began to fall into unconsciousness once more, her power being drained. Link held her close vowing to destroy Ganondorf once in for all as Zelda smiled holding his hand.

"I missed you…"

Her grip gave way and she finally fell unconscious in his arms, the bustling of the floors beneath them sounding like a muffled growl as Link sat there. He knew he mustn't leave her there and was about to move when Impa appeared and kneeled beside Princess Zelda nodding to Link that she would take care of her.

With nothing said, Link moved on, without his sword and only his shield, he moved onto the door of time placing his hand a few inches from it as Impa hesitated.

"Please be careful Master Link. The future can be a cruel world for the likes of us." She stammered as the door opened leaving nothing once the light and glow disappeared. Link was gone.


	2. Chapter 2:The Hero in the Future

**Chapter 2:**

"_**The hero in the future" **_

Fourth period wasn't so bad in fact it was fun sometimes to see the teacher and her best friend at a row about completely useless information. Her head was rolling on her palm out of boredom as she starred at the reddening face of her History teacher Ms. Tokada as Zaki went on with her ramblings.

"But, Ms. Tokada, elves were real! We took their land away out of greed and jealousy, we must change our ways!" Zaki exclaimed letting her gesticulations elaborate the story of the downfall of these 'elves' she loved and defended- they didn't exist. How could Faye break it to the girl that she believed in a lie? Not only had they been friends for years, she too had believed that elves had once existed a long time ago and hypocrisy was something she detested the most in the character of an individual. Why didn't she believe in them anymore- because she had grown up?

It was the year 2007 and Hyrule hadn't changed much in her opinion- even the history books proved that. The Gerudo tribe had been in control of the whole Kingdom for over thousands of years. They were their ancestors and no where in the history of Hyrule had there ever been 'elves' or 'gorons' or any other make-believe creature or race.

Even now as Zaki was making a fool of herself in class with all the other students snickering in their seats she had to give it to her, their childhood was filled with wonders thanks to her. All those endless games where they were the 'defenders of time' and how they would 'kill' their adversaries and conquer the world…

"Zaki, there is no written records of any fantasy beings like…'elves' that ever existed. You are making up nonsense you fool!" She protested, her hands shaking in rage and the horrible vein on her temple began to pop out threateningly yet Zaki didn't back down. In fact, the senior stood up and slammed her fist on the desk she had once been making her stand.

"No!" The class jumped at the sound of the slam that even Faye stopped day dreaming and starred at her friend slightly worrying that maybe she was going to far.

"You can try all you want in hiding the truth! The Gerudo don't belong in Hyrule, this isn't our land! We are taking away the power of the elves but be warned, they will rise again!"

"Zaki, that's enough!" Ms. Tokada stammered and rose from her desk moving towards her with amazing speed that before Faye knew it, she was dragging Zaki out the door. Faye, feeling it was time to step in, ran over to the teacher patting her shoulder gently trying to calm her down.

"Please Ms. Tokada, it wasn't her fault!" Faye stammered trying to reason with the old lady, her red lips quivering angrily as she starred at Faye menacingly. It would have made Faye cower back- she wasn't as courage's as Zaki was, unfortunately.

Ms. Tokada starred at Faye as if not trusting her compromising, her red cheeks showing great contrast with the pale cheeks that Faye now had.

"Faye?"

"Please ma'am, Zaki didn't mean it. She's sick… a fever…. hasn't been good all day." Faye stuttered trying to find an excuse yet she knew Ms. Tokada wasn't an idiot. Hopefully her pitying eyes and sad worried frown made it more believable- acting wasn't a problem. After a few minutes where Zaki was starring horrified from Faye's expression to the calming expression now taking over Ms. Tokada.

"All right Faye, I trust you. This little outbreak will not happen again, understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD!" The two girls called out simultaneously not stopping their bow until Ms. Tokada was well away inside the classroom once more. Faye heaved a sigh and then turned to Zaki, who was glaring at the door, her blue eyes defiantly sending daggers at it out of pure hatred.

"That lady needs to open her eyes to the real world." Zaki muttered turning to look at Faye whom to her surprise was glaring at her with that same piercing look that always made her feel as if she had done something wrong. Not even a smile could change that frown on Faye's lips and she sighed heavily knowing what was coming.

"Maybe you haven't opened your eyes, Zaki. Ever realized you're alone in this? Why even bother to fight for something useless, it will only get you into trouble!" Faye hissed as she pulled her off in the direction of the lockers not intending of staying after school for any more study work and was yearning to get home. Zaki was looking at her the whole time as they finally reached the lockers- both beside each other- and sighed heavily as she kept going.

"I don't know why you even bother. It's not in the book so you have to realize Ms. Tokada won't like you cramping her style! Besides, you have no proof! You're 17 and you can't change the course of time in just one period discussion, you'll only get yourself in detention or suspension."

"You don't get it, Faye." Zaki whined bringing her locker to a close and pulling her blonde hair out of her eyes, "You mustn't let them forge lies into you Faye! Don't you see, it's what they want, for people to forget and so their conscious won't kill them."

Faye glared back at her, her dark brown hair pulled up in a loose bun looked like nothing compared to the princess stature that Zaki's hair had… she was too perfect, why didn't she act like it?

"Zaki, I never believed in it, all right?"

"Yes you did!" Zaki stammered in protest not angry but hurt, seeing that her only friend didn't even look at her as she lied away in front of her face. Faye no longer looked at her eyes and frowned looking at the ground or the books in her hands. Zaki looked at Faye realizing what was explained scientifically as the "growing up" phase. You know, where magic doesn't exist to an individual, where their imagination is taking over by rationalism….

"I'm sorry Faye…" Zaki sighed after a few minutes of silence. There just had to come a day, didn't it. She turned to walk away carrying her books that she would use tonight for her studies leaving Faye behind starring after her feeling the jolt of pity.

"Zaki, wait-"

"See you tomorrow Faye, I suppose I should just go home after all- fourth period eh?"

"But, I-"

"Talk to you later, Faye!"

It was too late; Zaki was now running out the door disappearing into the sunlight of the November season, the red leaves falling around her as Zaki's golden hair flew about with the wind… Faye starred after her completely heartbroken.

They had been friends ever since her family moved into Hyrule. They used to live on the outskirts of the Gerudo valley but still, she didn't miss it. Her father had always wanted to be a farmer like his father and grandfather before him but due to the advances during the last couple of decades, farming wasn't as promising as it was before. They moved into the big city after her father was given a job opening at some stocking corporation. Hyrule was beautiful. Parts of the city still held those few remembrances that depicted that the place had once been a beautiful kingdom. The walls had been thrown down during the 16th century- the history books claimed it was to show how the people living here wanted to open up to the new opportunities of the world. Zaki on the other hand always believed they were thrown down when the Gerudo invaded the Hylians.

_Poor Zaki, if only there could be a way to make her stop believing in such nonsense…_Faye moved out of the hallway knowing it wasn't safe nor smart to walk around a school while class wasn't over. She grabbed her things and scurried off to the exit in the direction of home.

The moist November air hit her gracefully on her face as she let the metal door behind her go to a close. She stood there alone on top of the patio looking around the school's lawn- no place like home. She had lived in Hyrule for as long as she could remember, the cars moving around and even the friendly milk vendors around the parks and streets was something she had grown up with.

She began walking towards the west where she saw rain clouds accumulating about the area. Her boots made crunching noises as she picked up the pace not exactly wanting to be caught by the guards.

Faye was seventeen now and a senior reaching to go into politics. She had always dreamed of ruling as the Prime Minister but a lot of things stood in the way- the fact that she was a woman, the age, the inexperience, her mother. Yes, her mother. She was one of those that believed a woman should grow up and marry- what fun was there in that? If anyone was feminist in this world, it was Faye and Saki. Combined they made hell look like a paradise.

The girl grinned at this as fond memories of the two friends battling their way through the neighborhood beating up boys that supposed themselves superior to them. Those were the days where innocence was to blame, where happiness and laughter was always the main theme in her life, when everything was simpler…. _time goes by really fast_…

The market was bustling as usual as Faye made her way through the busy strip looking here and there at well known sights. The thrift shop, the trading post, the remains of the bomb shop….

Bells echoed through the market place and doves took flight all about the clock tower on the temple. Faye looked up as she walked looking at the doves fly about the tower completely frightened at the sudden bell toll of the tower. It was an awkward sight.

According to history, the clock tower- as the building was called- had remained closed for almost three centuries. To children, the story was that the old ancestors of the past locked up all the impurities of the world in there and therefore saved the future generations from live threatening foes, etc.

_Yeah… boy, were we fooled_…

According to her mom, who pretty much ruined the 'fun' for her at the age of 10, it was all mechanical dysfunctions. The mechanism to open the door had been rusted from the inside and had therefore made the doors impossible to open.

"_Honestly, Faye, who the heck tries to lock up a clock tower- conspiracy!?" _

Zaki's voice and stern face loomed into her mind as she still looked up at the clock tower completely focused on the conversation Saki and she had in the past. They had found their way up to their roof and had looked over the vast city and metropolitan area. The clock tower had ringed and a simple comment on how cool it must be on the inside from Faye made Saki attack.

"_You can't go in there! It's impossible to go in there!" _

"_I know, I've heard…" Faye snorted throwing her a plum she was eating and saw it smash with a squish on the pavement of the driveway below. _

"_No, you don't get it! That is not a clock tower!" Saki glared trying to keep herself from reproaching the now useless plum._

"_Oh really…. So what do you call that?" She pointed at the clock tower as it let out another defying ring as if agreeing with Faye. Saki looked at her questioningly and finally turned to look at the clock tower, her eyes squinting in suspicion. _

"_It's a temple…"_

A hand came towards her shoulder pulling Faye back as a car gone wild drove off- he had passed on a red light and she had been walking right into it's way. She turned slightly dazed at the person whom had pretty much saved her life and looked up to see a woman smiling happily down at Faye. She was of old age but her eyes still glowed with energy and excitement, which intimidated Faye.

"Be careful now, sweetheart. Look both ways before you cross the street- didn't your mother teach you that?" She mocked shaking her index finger scolding her before crossing the street not waiting for an answer.

_Look both ways, right… _

She crossed the street and once more became lost in her thoughts realizing the bell tolls had ended. _Was it really a temple?_

Complete nonsense! There was no way that place was a temple, it was a clock tower! So what if they couldn't open it, maybe it wasn't that important. But if they hadn't opened it, how did the clock still work? It was three centuries old! With a curious frown she looked behind her one last time at the clock tower peeking over the many buildings before turning back with a disappointed sigh.

She had to stop this. How could she help Saki out of her obsession if she was insecure about everything? _There is always a weakness, Faye, and insecurity is the principle one…_

Two houses down from where she walked and her house were now visible. It wasn't anything fancy; it was good enough for her mother, father, and herself. She had no siblings and felt like she didn't need them- putting up with parents was enough in her opinion. They both worked so it was very rare to find them ever at home. It was all right though, she liked that feeling of independence sometimes, and it helped relieve the stress.

As she had guessed, she was alone when she got home and quickly moved about to making her self some dinner feeling the urge to call Saki- if only just to explain. She knew she hadn't exactly made a validated argument but hey, she tried-

Faye jumped as the phone rang on cue. She hesitantly went to it and answered- it was Saki, and by the sound of her voice she was either very terrified or freaked.

"What... you got to be joking…."

How many hours had it been that Link was gone, did time go faster in the future? Poor Impa, she was pacing about busying herself at anything from sweeping to knitting and even plumping up the princess's pillows once and again. The castle was still bustling and a few maids came in and out sending the report to the lords waiting downstairs. The surprise of Ganondorf and the sudden disappearance of the hero of time made the Hylians nervous.

Impa had carried Zelda to her bedroom and had given out exclusive orders for soldiers to set perimeters around the town and castle in case anything happened. The princess was to be in quarantine with only Impa beside her- she wasn't going to let her vulnerable state be taken advantage of.

Once in a while she would move to the window and look out to the city, the lights were glittering in the darkness looking more ominous then welcoming- she quickly pulled the drapes shut.

Her poor Princess, what had happened? She moved over beside Zelda and with the loving touch of a mother, stroked her hand gently. Her eyes darted to her hand and saw that the triforce had completely vanished from her hand. How could this be? Was Zelda no longer a wielder of the triforce?

"You're hypothesis is correct to an extent, dear Impa…" Zelda's weak voice emitted from the weak figure on the bed, to Impa's surprise she was now sitting up.

"Princess Zelda, why-"

"Has Link gone?" she interrupted, her smooth face turning to look at Impa curiously.

"Yes my lady. The minute he saw that you were all right."

There was a long pause where Impa was stroking Zelda's hair nervously as if making sure she was all right and Zelda was looking blankly into space in thought. Impa didn't mind, Zelda's level of maturity was strikingly rare to achieve yet it was understandable for she was the ruler of the country. After a few more minutes, Zelda finally broke out of the stage and sighed leaning back on the pillows slowly.

"What is bothering you, my lady?" Impa inquired soothingly still holding onto her hand taking this opportunity to get some straight answers out of her. The princess on the other hand knew it wasn't worth it to lie.

"Ganondorf has broken the triforce once more but he's tricked me. He has stolen the triforce of Power for his own and failed to retrieve the triforce of Courage. He lost the Triforce of Wisdom when he entered the temple." There was long silence as Zelda sat there, her hand slightly brushing her chin as she thought. Impa sat there not wanting to disturb Zelda's thinking. After a few more minutes Zelda finally sighed and shook her head.

"It isn't the Past that is in danger, it's the future."

"Begging you pardon, my lady but- is that even possible?!" Impa stammered, the breath she had been holding finally rushed out of her system only to be overcome by pure shock and fright. The future? Heaven knows what he would want to do there. By the look of Zelda's face, Impa knew that it wasn't anything good. She saw the heartbreak and the worry in her eyes and her pale face and quickly rushed to the aid.

"My lady, I'm sure Link will stop Ganondorf before he tries anything." The rushed nurse proclaimed proudly sending her arms flying in the air preparing herself to make a hero's speech but Zelda stopped her.

"It's not Ganondorf that I'm worried about. It's link…"

"Link, my lady?" Impa repeated surprised. It wasn't rare for Zelda to question the safety of Link but to question his success in a mission was rare. "I'm sure Link is all right!"

"I'm not questioning his courage, Impa. I'm sure he will be successful in accomplishing his goal. It's just…"

She seized her explanation and went silent, her eyes no longer holding the same glitter they always were. Now, there was like a shadow over her, an ominous silence followed her thoughts. Impa sat back down keeping her eyes locked on Zelda as she slumped down in her bed sheets dully.

"I'm afraid of what is in store for Link in the future…" Zelda finally spoke after a long moment of thought her eyes straying out the open window. Impa didn't say a thing as she nervously looked at Zelda whom was now starring at the back of her hand with a weak smile.

"I hope she's ready."

"Who my lady?" Impa questioned nervously. Zelda turned to look at her smiling.

"The chosen Tri- Force wielder..."

"Honestly Saki, we could get in trouble for this!"

"In trouble for what, this is abandoned property! It's not like anyone owns it or we're breaking an entry!"

The two girls were standing outside the door to the clock tower a few minutes later, Saki dressed in her night clothes and Faye looking slightly amused. Saki had called her up saying that there was something going on with the clock tower and Faye like any other young at heart was willing to go on an adventure. Unfortunately, things weren't what they seemed.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Faye mumbled angrily looking around at the dark and abandoned street. Saki was touching the door here and there as if trying to find a crack or a means of opening it. It was impossible! Faye looked at Saki in vain not exactly wanting to disrupt the ecstasy driving through her- her determination always made her intimidating.

"I swear, it opened, one minute it was ringing, the next there was a bunch of light! I'm not lying, Faye!"

Saki took a few steps back looking sternly at the door, her hopes relying closely on that door opening. She turned to look at Faye and saw disbelief and irritation in her eyes. She swore that that door was open.

"Saki…" Faye called out nervously taking a few steps toward her and smiled weakly. "Come on, even if it did open, it's closed now. Let's go home, your mom might get worr-"

"You don't believe me, Faye…. Do you?"

It was as if the whole concept of meeting up at the night was for this, to work out the differences. Faye sighed weakly and looked away glaring up at the clock tower not exactly understanding why she had even come or felt so excited.

"Just say it, I understand. I never grow up…"

"Saki-"

"Faye," Saki interrupted sadly, "I understand, you don't have to hide it. You don't believe me. You never have."

There was a long pause where the two girls were standing there in silence, looking at each other with nothing but the wind to echo away a distant lullaby they had once sang together. Saki's eyes fell first and she sighed beginning to walk away glaring at the clock tower.

"You're right Faye. It's no use trying to defend something that no one thinks exists." She began to walk off but Faye stopped her abruptly not wanting it to end this way.

"Come on, Saki. Okay, so maybe I don't believe that elves existed… but in a way this place can be considered a temple….it certainly looks like one…"

"Oh Faye…" Saki laughed looking at her caringly, "You are such a bad liar…"

"No really!" Faye insisted feverishly, "It might be a temple, if only we could find a way to open it…" She moved over to the door and studied it, her eyes squinting through the darkness. "The technology wasn't all that great back in the day so we can decipher-"

At the instant when her hand was about to touch the door, her hand began to pulse with a surge of pain riding through her body like a wave. Faye winced and moved her hand back but Saki was all ready beside her before she could catch her breath.

"Faye?! Are you all right?!!" Saki's face was contorted into fear and amazement as she took hold of Faye's hand. Faye on the other hand was slowly coming back out of the dizzy phase of the shock. She groaned slowly and lifted her head up to see Saki who was starring in aw at her hand.

"Saki? Saki…. WHAT THE HELL?!!"

Her hand was not only pulsing with pain it was glowing. Saki held on tightly to her hand in order to keep her from moving it out of her eye sight and saw the edges of some sort of figure begin to form out of pure gold light. To Faye, it felt like if someone was carving it with a knife.

The pain was becoming unbearable as the seconds went by. Saki tried her best to keep her silent and still until the shape was finally done, the girl moved away completely shocked.

" Wow… maybe this isn't just a regular clock tower, the pain went away, and what the hell is this?!"

"It's the tri-force…"

"The what?!"

"The tri-force!" Saki called out bewildered looking at the door to the clock tower and then to Faye in amazement as if not expecting for what she believed in to be real. She turned her attention to the blank expression on Faye's face and moved over beside her.

"The tri-force was made to rule the world and keep it at balance, you know. Something amazing like that, I don't know the details too well. The point is, select few held the markings of the tri-force. Only specific wielders of courage, power, and wisdom could ever achieve receiving such a mark!"

Nothing made much sense anymore to poor Faye who was sitting down now by the curb glaring angrily at the clock tower which had started ringing- was it all ready twelve? She turned to look at her best friend's excitement and for once wished that everything she said was not true. Maybe they were all just being to analytical…

"Come on Saki, how about we just go home and-"

"Don't you know what this means?!" Saki called out grabbing the outstretched hand that Faye was using to gesticulate the matter and pulled her over to the door. "You can open the temple!"

"What? Why the hell would I want to open it?" Faye questioned angrily, the stupid building had all ready caused trouble, the thing was still glowing on her hand!

"Who wouldn't?" Saki simply stated pleading with her eyes for Faye to open it. How could Faye deny her request, especially when she made those puppy eyes…

The bewildered girl turned and faced the door nervously not exactly knowing what to do, lest open it. She traced the fissure of the door opening all the way to the top of the roof and then straight at the ground. There was no slot to insert keys and the handles were no use. To tell you the truth, Faye was afraid of even touching the door.

"What are you waiting for. Touch the door." Saki urged on in a whisper as she held onto Faye staying beside her for moral support. She ignored the horror look on Faye's eyes as she pushed her hand to touch the door. And then there was light…

There was nothing but light for what seemed ages. The two girls were blinded completely and Faye still held her hand outstretched. To her it felt as if the very door dematerialized into nothingness and something told her that as long as that mark was visible, it would do the rest. She closed her eyes through out the whole thing not wanting to even peak for fear of seeing something she didn't want to until she felt something rough yet warm…. with a grip?

Her eyes sprung open as she stood inside the temple on some kind of platform made of marbled stone. She felt Saki still holding on tightly to her other hand but before her there was someone else. He had pointy ears…

His blue eyes starred into hers silently yet amazed as his gloved hand held onto her bare one, none of them was expecting anything like this to happen. Faye glimpsed at him, he was wearing as tunic, a green hat, and the ears, my goodness! Saki finally began to open her eyes and at the site of the man before them she shrieked into a fit.

"OH MY GOSH, I TOLD YOU ELVES WE'RE REAL!!!"


	3. Chapter 3:Past Meets Future

**Chapter Three:**

"_Past meets Future"_

Link was surprised to see two girls about his age inside the temple. What happened to Rouru? His blue eyes moved from the horror stricken face of the brown haired girl to that of the blonde and then to his own hand which was still holding onto the girl. As if the two had realized this, both Faye and Link moved away from each other rather confused.

"Are you the sages in charge of protecting the temple of time?" He asked calmly before he was practically attacked by Saki. She immediately went for the ears.

"Oh wow, look at this! He has really long ears, it's so cute! And his eyes, and oh touch his hair- OW!"

Faye had come up beside her and slapped her hand away from touching the new comer and dragged her back a few steps. Link was red in the face due to all the attention he was getting. Did the future know him as well as the past did?

"Come on Saki, don't touch him. We don't know who or what the hell he is!"

_There goes that theory_, he sulked sadly.

The Hero of Time turned about and examined his surrounding, the temple looked like it always did- shimmering with light. As he paced about, he kept his eyes on the two girls now bickering with each other. They were whispering feverishly and once in a while sent a piercing glance at his direction which made him not question their powers. Maybe they were sages; maybe Princess Zelda had brought them in his aid.

Zelda, he thought as he remembered seeing her collapse on the floor. He would save her-

"All right, I give up!"

Link turned back to where the two girls were standing, the brunette seeming flushed while the blonde was happy and jittery. Saki began to walk towards Link once more dragging Faye who didn't even look at him. He straightened up proudly and looked down upon the two girls. He braced himself again for if she tried to hug him or something but all she did was step right in front of him and extended out her hand.

"I'm Saki and this is my friend Faye." She said calmly smiling at Link; he nodded and returned the smile as he shook her hand.

"Link, nice to meet you." He turned to shake Faye's hand but she defiantly crossed her arms in front of her with the same pompous attitude that he held. He put his arm back down and turned to Saki who was looking at him questionably.

"Where did you come from? This temple has been locked up for years."

"Well of course, only the wielder of the tri-force is illegible of entering the Temple of Time."

"The Tri- Force?" Faye questioned nervously, her eyes were still shifty not letting him see her excitement. All of this was new, scary but new! Link smiled and raised his fist showing them the tri-force on his hand, to his surprise the two girls gasped. Saki quickly tried grabbing Faye's arm but she put up a strenuous fight in order to keep Saki at bay but it was no use, Saki grabbed her arm quite forcefully and showed Link the marking on her hand.

"Look Faye, it's identical!" Saki exclaimed looking at the surprised look on Links face. "You're a wielder of the Tri- Force."

"No I'm not!" Faye struggled for Saki to let go but Link took her hand and everything went quiet, he was gently stroking its outline making Faye nervous. After a long moment of silence he looked up at the girl, his blue eyes looking torn and pleading.

"Zelda?" His voice was quiet and hurt.

"Err… no I'm Faye."

"No, this is Zelda's marking. Look, see how this triangle alone glows more then the other two?"

It was true, both girls caught sight of what he was talking about and all though Saki was completely amazed and cheerful, both Faye and Link looked drain. For some reason, Faye understood who this Zelda must be- a loved one or some friend back home. But where home was, she had no clue- he had just…come out of the light. He let him stare at it for a while, out of pity and finally, Saki began conversation once more.

"Where did you come from link?"

"Hu? Oh….I came from Hyrule." He said plainly finally letting go of her hand smiling his apologies, Faye just hid her hands to keep that from happening again- boys were awkward sometimes.

"But we are in Hyrule, and your ears, what's they are amazing!"

"My ears?" He stated blankly noticing what they actually looked like and was taken aback. They were not Hylians, their completions showed signs of Hylians- the light skin, the average nose, the colored hair other then red- but no ears? They must be Gerudo, but what are they doing in Hyrule? He couldn't just say that tat's how his ears were so Link dove into his memory trying to find the actual answer to the question.

"They say that Hylians have ears like these to be able to listen to the Gods."

"That is so romantic!" Saki shouted and quickly ran to mess with the ears again, Link just stood there wishing she was more like Faye, who was looking at him like if he were some kind of malformed being. Although her face showed signs of disgust, she was actually thinking.

Those ears, they are elf ears. Every year, Hyrule has a great festival where everyone wears masks. The most prominent feature that they all have in common is the ears- long and pointy. The festival in general was to celebrate the 'keepers of the Gods'. Everyone wears black- almost like mourning yet no one in this world had ears like those.

"You all look like you come from the Gerudo Tribe." Link fumbled as Saki was forcing his hat off in order to catch a better view of his ears.

"Yes, we are part of the Gerudo but everyone calls us Hylians." Faye stated as a matter of factly.

"Impossible!"

Links voice echoed through the whole room and even into the deepest parts of the Temple. Saki had stopped fidgeting with the ears taken aback by his outburst and took a few steps back while Faye just looked back at him perusing his eyes for any sign of rage- she only found confusion.

"That's impossible. I come from the Past, a Past where the Gerudo's are our enemies. We would never let Hyrule fall into their blood stained hands for we alone are the true keepers of time- the protectors of time!" His voice sounded broken and confused, he was finally learning that the far Future was very different as if something had gone wrong.

"Link?" Saki called shyly as he turned his piercing stare at her making the girl blush nervously before she spoke. "If you come from the Past, weren't you there for the war?"

"War? What war?"

"Saki please!" Faye insisted shaking her head defiantly, "You don't even know it's a true story, or just some stupid legend your family made up."

"It isn't a stupid legend Faye!" the girls exclaimed bringing her hands into fist's threateningly, "It's the truth! And if his presence hasn't made you realize it, then the Gerudo did well in keeping it secret and brainwashing it out of you!"

The two girls looked at each other bitterly as Link glanced from one to the other- he was utterly confused. After a while, Faye nodded and beckoned Saki to continue as she herself looked intently at Link for any signs of reactions towards the story.

"Well, you see Link," Saki began hesitating slightly as she spoke looking at Faye for a way to begin the explanation. "Supposedly, the Gerudo have been living here in Hyrule since the beginning of time. They said that the Gods themselves placed their 'chosen people' here. But the truth is, that wasn't exactly true."

"I don't exactly know the exact date but a long while back, The Gerudo's went to war with the Hylians in order to take their land."

"And after almost one hundred years of war, the Hyrule finally fell to the will of the Gerudo's." Faye added closing her eyes in thought as Link began to protest oncemore.

"That's impossible; the weilder's of the Tri Force would have been able to save them!"

"That was the problem, Link." Saki interrupted sadly, "The Tri Force wielders were killed during the last years of the war in battle. They said that there was only one Tri Force weilder, and that was part of the Gerudo tribe. So when he killed the other ones-"

"He was truly in control of the whole time and space…" Link said glumly looking at the two sadly. Faye nodded and Saki shrugged as she continued knowing the rest of the story would not cheer him up. "Well, all though the other two wielder's were killed, my mother told me that some hero of time appeared to defeat the nuisance- he did. But it was too late to save the Hylians."

"Why?" Link exclaimed knowing that the person might have been him.

"Well…" Saki began nervously but Faye was the one who told the truth straight out.

"The Gerudo had all ready slaughtered off the Hylians in fear that other chosen tri force wielders would appear."

Link couldn't speak, he couldn't even breath. When Faye said that, it was as if he his heart had skipped a beat- it was painful. His people would be exterminated in the future? This was a fact he was not willing to accept yet Faye continued, he could feel her eyes upon him but she didn't look at her back.

"The Gerudo's after their leader had been killed and they realized they had completely exterminated a race off of the face of the world, they became ashamed and regretful. They moved into Hyrule but only to try and begin a better life. For the future generations, they began to make them believe that elves were Gods, spirits and that the Gerudo were the chosen people."

"That's why no one believes in elves anymore" Saki sighed sadly remembering all the hard work it had taken her to make people understand- they hadn't. The two girls looked at Link nervously thinking he would cry or something but he didn't, instead, he took a firmer grip of his shield and sword and looked at the two girls.

"Thank you." He said monotonously. "You have given me more of a reason to end my mission here quickly and precisely. I will not let Hyrule fall. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Where are you going!?" Both girls shoutd out after him as he had all ready made his way to the door. He stopped and turned to them smiling weakly that he would be all right.

"I'm off to kill Ganondorf."

"Ganon-what?"

"Ganondorf, He went through the Temple of Time and came here, into the future. I am here to bring him back- dead." He said slightly more business like then before and with great confidence as the other girls ran towards him.

"You can't go out there!" Faye scolded him pushing him away from the door, "Didn't you listen to Saki's story? People will get freaked out if they see and elf running around!"

"It's true!" Saki insited nervously, "You got to keep a low profile, or they'll get you and do experiments like the pigs and chickens and-"

"Saki!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's true though, you can't go out there looking like that."

Link turned his whole self towards them and then looked down at himself feeling slightly sheepish. What was wrong with how he looked? He could just hide his ears under his cap…

"I can hide my ears under my cap, there's no problem with that."

"True, but you can't wear a skirt out there." Faye smirked looking down at him, even Saki began to giggle as she pointed whispering in sing-song "He's got tights!" over and over again. Link felt himself blush.

"It isn't a skirt, it's a tunic! And those aren't tights!" He exclaimed feverishly but the two girls weren't buying his excuses. He finally just sighed and gave up the adrenaline in his veins no longer keeping him pumping on and on. "So what should I do?"

Saki was pondering now, her blonde curls bouncing with the rhythm she was bouncing making both Link and Faye look at each other nervously before she finally opened her eyes excitedly.

"I got it! You take him home with you, Faye!"

"WHAT!?"

"I can't take him home my parents are always there. Your parents are always working and like that, you won't get emo and be alone."

Faye was glaring at Saki and Link as the two of them were smiling at her so chipper and go-lucky. Why did she get all the troubles in the end? After a few seconds of trying to use reverse psychology with her eyes, she found that the decision was made by the two of them, and thus, she consented with a grunt.

"All right, so tonight we rest and in the morning we go out looking for this Ganondorf. I was thinking that maybe he was the one who opened the door to the temple of time first."

"What do you mean Saki?" Link questioned as the three began to walk towards the door.

"Well, before we entered this temple, the doors in the front were closed shut. It was impossible to open them. But before I called Faye to come and check this place out, the door had been opened. I saw it, the light and everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Faye beckoned as Link opened the door for the girls and they all stepped outside. At once, Link was amazed and dumbstruck as he starred at all the neon lights around the town. Saki was grinning as Link took a few steps forward towards the main street starring at all the lights like some child while Faye shook her head questioningly.

"This is amazing!" Link shouted in glee as he was about to make a run for it when both Saki and Faye took hold of his arms to keep him at bay. Saki shook her index finger scolding him as he frowned.

"What did I tell you, incognito man, incognito!"

"Come on Link, let's go home." Faye stated with a yawn as the three separated into gangs of two and began to walk down a street towards home.

-------------------------------------------

It was such a beautiful day to go on a walk through the plains. The grass was colored in dark orange hues as the sun began to set and the autumn winds made the grass blades dance about in a synchronized motion as Faye gaily ran about the flower field- this was the life!

The girl bent down to pick a flower, it was small yet very cute and she found that it was impossible to pick. Perhaps the roots were way to deep, perhaps the fact that it was screaming that it would never let go might have kept it from being pulled out. Either way, Faye stood back up completely disappointed-she really wanted that flower. But who could pick it for her?

Out of no where, a gloved hand appeared and grabbed the flower pulling it straight out of the ground and into Faye's hand…. it was Link. She stood there as the smooth face smiled and began to talk, but she couldn't hear what he was saying and didn't bother to read his lips. Instead, she began to frolic about again forgetting all about the green tunic boy calling for her… until she fell in a whole and bang- she was awake.

Not even because it was Saturday could she find the time to sleep in. What a shame.

The girl turned in her bed completely disappointed that her dream had been interrupted and huddled closer into her blankets when she heard a familiar voice.

"Faye, aren't you going to get up?"

At once, Faye sat up completely freaked as she turned to see Link standing over her beside the bed looking at her with a smile. "Morning!" He called out cheerfully but Faye was not in the mood of being friendly.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She shrieked with a glare in her eyes that Link took as a sign for him to step back a bit. He hesitated before speaking and began innocently.

"Well, its morning isn't it?" Link said cheerfully as Faye turned to the watch by her nightstand- it was 5:30 in the morning. The poor girl had actually been looking forward to the Saturday, she was planning on doing nothing but sleep- sleep and eat. She cocked her head sideways to look at Link who had begun to rummage about the room comepltly fascinating by everything-especially the lamp.

"This is amazingly peculiar! It is as if holy light were being stored in this glass container!" Link pestered on as he kept clicking the lamp on Faye's desk on an off until the girl became annoyed and slapped his hand away.

"It's a lightbulb and it runs by electricity… you know electrons and all that stuff?" She breathed as she tidied up the work area Link had messed with and ignored the blank face he was giving her.

"Let's go make some breakfast…"

Boy was this going to be a long day…

-------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later, the company was about to set out on an 'adventure' as Link kept calling it and find Ganondorf. Saki had arrived some time before and the two girls were trying to conceal Links enormous ears under various things but everything made him noticeable. While the two girls ran about the house trying shawls, hats, anything- Link was revising his attack strategies.

"All right, I think I got it this time." He said for almost the twentieth time as the girls heaved a sigh as they both tried to cram his head into a beanie.

"We all split up, ask a few settlers- we'll ask for anything that's been going around here that's awkward. Then, we all meet in the temple of time and report in. Is that a good idea?"

"Ha! Perfect!"

"He looks too skater, don't you think?"

"It'll have to do…"

Link looked at the two girls as they took a few steps back in order to fully appreciate their work. Pretty much, Link was in a black shirt with a black sweater showing some green stripes here and there- a striped beanie and some blue jeans- adorable, the girls thought. On the other hand, Link felt slightly vulnerable, not only did he miss the elasticity and the feeling of nothingness from his old outfit, he felt ridiculous.

But oh well, if it won the approval of his fellow teammates, he was willing to make a sacrifice.

"Now, please." He insisted making his big blue eyes plead on their behalf. "Please can we get going, I really wish to find him before this becomes a mess!"

"Say no more, Link." Saki exclaimed picking the weirdest super hero post she could conjure as she ignored Faye's questioning stare. "We shall venture off on this journey to save the past Hyrule and restore peace to our time!"

Maybe it was the way she said it, with such excitement and determination in her voice that made both Faye and Link smile to the prospect of beginning an adventure. Maybe it was the smile, the high optimism that led them all through the door and down the street. Maybe it was truly destiny that had brought Link upon these two girls.

Just maybe…

Still, there was much more to just running about in search of a criminalistic and murderous mastermind such as Ganondorf. Why, just about now, he was watching them prance almost down the street towards the market place.


End file.
